Tóxicos
by Didi G
Summary: . 'Machista nojento', ela me dissera certa vez. Dominique Weasley / Teddy Lupin


**[Teddy Lupin]**

Nenhum de nós era novato nisso. Nada tinhamos de leigos ou inexperientes. A verdade era que, poderíamos até mesmo ser tomados como o contrário daquilo tudo. Tomados como antigos sábios daquela arte. _Amantes_ profissionais.

Eu e ela. Ela e eu, esparramados por aí como se todo o mundo fosse a poltrona de nossas casas. De certa forma, gostávamos de fingir que _era_. Ainda que incontestavelmente condenados por isso.

E, exatamente nesse ponto, eu podia sentir-me sujo por meus pensamentos. Sujo por ao mesmo tempo ser vítima e culpado da condenação, do julgamento. Isso porque, por mais hipócrita que fosse, eu, que praticava as mesmíssimas ações, _a censurava_ por fazê-lo.

''_Machista_ nojento'', ela me disse certa vez.

Ela estivera sentada durante todo o horário de refeição, _conversando_ de maneira suspeita com um daqueles atletas detestáveis da escola. Eu podia vê-lo como um predador esperando uma mínima brecha para dar o bote, pois sempre que conseguia arrancar um sorriso ou uma gargalhada dela, ele _também_ tentava um contato _mais físico_. Se aventurava, a todo _maldito_ momento, em pegar em sua mão, afastar seus cabelos de seus adoráveis olhos esverdeados.

À alguns metros de sua mesa, eu mesmo não era um exímio exemplo de _inocência juvenil. _Tentava fazer minha refeição, apesar da falta de apetite que assistir àquela cena provocava, com duas _garotas_ ao meu lado. Uma de cada lado, para ser mais exato. E à minha frente haviam mais delas, todas tentando me chamar a atenção com insinuações às quais, normalmente, eu teria cedido, indo, assim, parar em algum corredor escuro em companhia de alguma delas.

Mas não naquele dia. Naquele dia, eu simplesmente me limitava a grunhir respostas mal-humoradas para suas perguntas. Patadas, grosserias. Mas, realmente não importava. Pois apesar de tudo, eu sabia que, no dia seguinte todas elas estariam ali de novo, como urubus espreitando uma carcaça bovina.

Meus olhos estavam fixados _nela._ E eu podia sentir meu rosto assumindo uma expressão rabugenta, involuntariamente. Assim que o sinal que indicava o final do intervalo sôou, dei um jeito de que minhas _groupies_ se dispersassem. Foi quando eu a vi.

Ela estava _furiosa_ e eu podia ver isso em todos os seus movimentos. Desde o modo como dava passos duros e decididos, com os punhos fechados e braços rígidos em cada lado de seu corpo até o jeito como seus lindos e exóticos traços estavam retorcidos naquela velha e conhecida expressão de fúria.

Ao vê-la, todo o ódio que eu tentava com afinco reprimir há exatos 30 minutos, se dissipou como fumaça. Lutei contra o sorriso zombeteiro que estava prestes a surgir em meus lábios. E não, a razão de meu sorriso em uma situação como aquelas não era o velho clichê de que _ela ficava adorável quando estava brava._ Apesar de eu não poder negar que, sim, ela ficava adorável quando estava brava.

A _verdadeira_ razão para eu ter vontade de rir naquele momento, foi o fato de eu ter conseguido, pela primeira vez, com que ela _reagisse_ a alguma atitude minha. E, tudo bem, fúria não poderia ser o objetivo de muitos caras que eu conhecia ao tentar alguma coisa com alguma garota, mas, para mim, aquilo estava simplesmente perfeito.

_Droga,_ pensei, _eu estava mesmo me contentando com pouco._

Dominique parou de andar a apenas alguns centímetros de mim, com os dentes cerrados. E, apesar de eu saber com toda a minha certeza que ela tinha na ponta da língua um longo discursso, recheado de palavrões e insultos -por eu encará-la daquele jeito quase conseguindo com que seu par me percebesse e arruinando, assim, as chances dela com ele-, para me proferir, só teve a chance de dizer duas palavras.

Amaldiçoei com todas as minhas forças o monitor que nos interrompeu, querendo saber o porquê de não estarmos em nossas respectivas salas de aula. Eu estava _louco_ para ouvir o que ela iria dizer. _Ansioso_ para vivenciar a primeira reação dela a mim. E _frustrado_ eu fiquei quando tudo o que ouvi foi:

''_Machista _nojento''.

O fato era que, eu nunca abrira a boca para pôr em palavras minhas desaprovações e ainda sim, _ela sabia_. De qualquer forma, acho que as tais desaprovações sempre poderiam ser lidas em meus olhares. Olhares de repulsa sempre que ela desfilava com _alguém_ a tiracolo.

Então, passado seu episódio de fúria, ela passou a assumir outra missão de vida que não fosse me ignorar. Agora, ela tentava fazer com que a visão que eu tinha dela, se tonasse suja, endiabrada, _vulgar._ Eu não conseguia entendê-la por mais que tentasse. Ela estava me _matando._

''Me diga, _Lupin_'', sempre que se referia à mim, eu podia _sentir_ todo o seu desprezo formando uma camada espessa em torno de meu nome, ''o quê, exatamente, há de errado no fato de uma garota como eu gostar de _sexo_? Não era isso que você costumava fazer com _Victoire_?''

Olhei, contrariado, na direção oposta. Era _por isso_ que me incomodava tanto estar em sua presença. Eu admitia, era _necessário_ manter algum tipo de contato, porque, se eu não pudesse ter nem mesmo um único vislumbre de seus cabelos acobreados todos os dias, eu era capaz de enlouquecer. Mas, _palavras_ haviam passado de um elemento inexistente para um elemento doloroso em nossa pseudo-relação. Porque _ela e suas palavras _quase me obrigavam a enxergar _no que_ ela havia se tornado, ou no que _ela_ queria que eu pensasse que havia se tornado.

Por isso, naquele momento, eu lutei contra as palavras que saíram de sua boca. Parte da minha luta silenciosa era não olhar para seus olhos, porque palavras eram uma coisa, mas _eles_ eram impossíveis de ser ignorados. Eu não _aguentaria_ olhar em seus olhos agora e não poder negar a verdade que eu continuava a negar há tanto tempo. Não _aguentaria_ ser obrigado a ver que a inocência cândida que sempre a guardara, se fora completamente.

A verdade dançava, pulava, fazia malabarismos na minha frente há muito tempo. Ambos sabíamos que a verdade era minha inimiga de longa data. Que eu me sacrificava para manter a imagem da antes doce menininha que eu conhecia. _Ela sabia._ E o tempo todo tentava me tirar da ilusão que eu tentava criar.

Antes que eu tivesse percebido, Dominique atravessara, engatinhando, a extenssão de gramado verde e fofo que nos separava. Agora, ela estava ajoelhada atrás de mim, sussurando em meu ouvido.

''Qual é o problema, _Lupin_? Porque você não responde à minha pergunta?''

Diante de meu silêncio, ela se exasperou, e naquele momento eu pensei que ela nunca havia tentado com tanto _afinco_ me fazer ver aquele lado seu.

**[Dominique Weasley]**

Daquela vez, e unicamente daquela vez desde que eu começara com aquele jogo perverso, eu não consegui me conter. Até aquele momento eu havia conseguido transformar minha missão de _infernizar_ a vida dele, em algo incômodo durante o percursso, mas relativamente gratificante assim que seu rosto assumia uma expressão contrariada.

Não costumava ser assim. _Eu _costumava agir diferente. Mas, no meio do caminho _algo_ mudou. Em algum ponto, seus olhares de reprovação já não eram algo que eu pudesse ignorar com o mesmo descaso verdadeiro que eu costumava ter por tudo que viesse dele. Aos poucos meu descaso se tornara _forçado, falso_. E o que, verdadeiramente me fizera perder o controle daquela vez no refeitório, era a mínima possibilidade de que a justificativa de meu descaso ter se tonado forçado nas últimas semanas, fosse o fato de que, talvez, eu tivesse começado a _me importar_.

Estremeci de repulsa por aquele pensamento. _Me_ _importar_ com _Lupin_, com o que ele pensava ou deixava de pensar era bastante para me tirar do sério. E me tirou. _Novamente._

''O que foi, _Lupin_, o gato mordeu sua língua?'' falei com certa rispidez. Agora eu estava de frente para ele, e pude perceber pela primeira vez, que seus olhos haviam assumido um tom avermelhado.

Ele não moveu um músculo. Simplesmente continuou lá, sentado, encarando o nada que estava bem atrás de mim. Eu podia _sentir_ sua relutância. _Relutância _em olhar dentro dos meus olhos, coisa que nunca havia sido um problema para ele.

Com certa agressividade, prendi seu rosto entre minhas mãos, tentando obrigá-lo me olhar. Pela terceira vez naquele dia, seus olhos fugiram de mim. E novamente, tentei obrigá-lo, ainda com seu rosto em minhas mãos, mas agora movendo a mim mesma para fazer com que eu ficasse em seu campo de visão.

''_OLHE PARA MIM!_'' vociferei.

_Lupin_ fechou os olhos parecendo borbulhar por dentro. Parecia que estava lutando para se controlar, para não responder, para _não reagir._

''Olhe-para-mim.'' falei entre dentes, tentando me controlar.

_Lupin_ afastou minhas mãos, abruptamente e se levantou. Pensei que ele fosse embora, mas ele pareceu de mudar de idéia no meio do caminho e se virou para me olhar. Tive a impressão de que seus olhos estavam mareados. Nunca teria certeza se fora minha imaginação, ou realidade.

''_Porque você faz isso, Dominique?_''


End file.
